


I'm Your Girl?

by a_win_for_the_gays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, Fanservice, Not about the main couple tho, i don't know how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_win_for_the_gays/pseuds/a_win_for_the_gays
Summary: Vivi was fine with how things were, even almost fake dating Haseul in front of cameras was okay to her.That is, until Jungeun came around.





	I'm Your Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, so-  
> My hand slipped, I guess  
> I'm sorry if it's too bad I've just been feeling LipVi for some reason and well
> 
> Title based on KHAN's song because I wrote this listening to Spotify's playlist "Sexiest K-Grooves" 
> 
> (It's so good please give some love to the girls and their song) 
> 
> That's it! Enjoy

When Vivi debuted she knew there were things she would need to do, things she wouldn't have to had she not chosen the Idol path. 

She never thought one of these things would be to get so close to one of her members to the point where fans would think they're a couple or something. Still, there she was, holding one of Haseul's hands while singing to her, smiling sweetly and looking at the girls lips longer than necessary. 

She was of the idea that you had to give your best in everything. Yes, even fake relationships. It didn't hurt the one she had to do these kind of things with was Haseul. 

Now, don't get her wrong. She and Haseul are friends, always had been. Haseul was always there at the beginning, helping her with her korean, singing, even her shyness she tried to help with. Sometimes they would sleep together when she missed Hong Kong too much and just wanted to cry, sometimes they would hold hands in a quiet room when everything she needed was think if this life was really for her, if she didn't made a mistake letting her old life behind. 

Haseul had always been there. And maybe that's why the fans started "shipping" them in the first place, they really made a cute couple, even when you didn't knew all the soft back story they had. 

But in the end, even with both parts trying to be more, they really couldn't love each other the way fans thought they did. 

Pretending was fun though, all the teasing and playing around, it was really nice. 

Not going to lie, the make out sessions were fine as well, but even those stopped when Haseul started liking someone else. 

The thing is, everything was fine, until a new member was introduced to them.

Kim Jungeun. Stage name, Kim Lip. 

Honestly? She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair, while obviously not natural, fitted her face perfectly and while the fact she was attracted to girls wasn't quite a secret, the way she started feeling about Lip was a surprise even for herself. 

It took her awhile to find out the truth about her own feelings, actually. To someone who had never fallen in love, it was hard to differentiate feelings of attraction. 

She would still be really touchy with Haseul and they would still pretend, of course, but with every passing day more and more thoughts about Jungeun would fill her head and give her no rest at all. 

She was not sure if she wanted to. 

Who would want to, when you could, instead, go to the practice room and see Kim Lip herself dancing to her solo song and just enjoy the way her body moved to the incredible sensual song.

To be honest that wasn't one of Vivi's smartest moves, because after that the blond took some sort of interest in her. 

Maybe she had been too obvious? It was a possibility, shouldn't be hard to notice someone stealing glances to you every few moments. Jungeun didn't made it any easier though. With looking so beautiful and seating next to her every chance she got and smirking when noticing Vivi staring. 

Really, not easier at all. 

 

\- - - - -

 

They were in one of those variety shows, Yves and Jinsoul dancing to a song she couldn't remember the name right now because Jungeun was right beside her and with both hands on her hips. She could feel the girl's breath really close to her neck and could only hold on tighter than necessary on Haseul's hand and dismiss her when she looked over, appearing worried.

Maybe Jungeun saw this or Vivi was projecting too much because after that firm hands were now on her waist, holding it fairly strongly, and a voice she new all too well (after dreaming about it a few times, though she would never admit that) whispered on her ears:

"You're so beautiful today. Not that you aren't beautiful everyday, of course."

Not quite believing what she had listened but too weak to react she just leaned her body on Jungeun's, whispering a thank you and hoping no one would call her in the next minutes, she wasn't sure her legs would manage. 

 

\- - - - -

 

The next day, while scrolling through her social media and seeing comments and pictures about the how good the show was, she was relieved and disappointed at the amount of pictures of she and Haseul holding hands and the lack of ones where Jungeun was back hugging her. 

She was just leaning against the counter on the kitchen, pouting and still seeing nothing about herself and her crush (is, she at least had the guts to call Jungeun that), when said crush sent me message.

Now, that wasn't normal. They had each other's numbers, of course, but Jungeun was never one to send her messages. Especially not pictures. 

Sensing arms around her waist again, Vivi straightened up faster she could ever remember being but seeing who it was, she got reminded of how not straight she was quite fast as well. 

"Well? Won't you open it? I'll feel sad if you don't..."

She was pouting, oh God, Jungeun was pouting and it was so cute and how was this girl the one who made her legs weak just the day before? 

"Open it."

Oh. Now, that was more like it. Even though she would be lying if she said cute Jungeun wasn't a sight to behold. 

She opened the chat though, and the picture right after that. 

Her eyes went large seeing a picture of herself on Jungeun's arms, eyes closed but looking extremely satisfied at the same time, Jungeun's chin was resting on her shoulders but she was bearing that smug smile Vivi just couldn't help but-

"We look hot together."

What? 

"What?"

The blond devil just smiled, softly even, and kissed one of her cheeks before unwrapping herself and leaving to the room area of the dorms. 

 

\- - - - -

 

With time Vivi learned that, even being a little devious teaser, Jungeun was also really soft. 

Sure, she would whisper random things about how Vivi would looked in a determined day in public, but she would also try and hold her hand in secret; she would invite her to see movies and imply things about staying up all night, but them would actually enjoy the movie but still sleep halfway through it, leading Vivi to carry her to bed; the next day she would tease her for it but then blush and whisper a small 'thank you'. 

Honestly she was so cute and one day when she was just drinking that Gongcha thing that would probably give her diabetes someday, Vivi couldn't help but think she loved that happy glint on her eyes. That she loved her. 

Surprising enough, she didn't freaked out. Actually she was quite calm about it, but had no idea how and why.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creeping me out."

Vivi just giggled, taking a napkin and cleaning the corners of her mouth, relishing on the blush it brought to Jungeun's face. 

"I really like you."

Defying the impossible, her face got even redder and she tried to hide it covering her face, never mind the drink that wasn't finished yet. 

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

Confusing Vivi, Jungeun hesitated, and then took a deep breath, as if preparing herself. 

"Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you."

Oh. That's why she was cautious. 

Because even though she teases and they play around a lot, even though they were looking more and more as a couple each passing day... They weren't one. They never really did anything, for one reason or another, nothing official. Serious. 

This looked serious. 

"Maybe I want you to kiss me. Maybe I want to kiss you."

She didn't even knew why she said maybe when both sentences couldn't be truer, but as she got up and made her way to the blonde that was only a counter away from her, it didn't really mattered. 

"Only maybe?"

She tried to sound confident, but Vivi saw it right through her, it was way easier to read the girl when their faces were so close to one another. 

"I really want to kiss you right now. Is that better?"

She was pressed against the counter, hands on Vivi's waist but only sightly, not like other times. She rested her head on the crook of the older one's neck and feeling Jungeun smile against her neck was the best thing Vivi had ever felt, even though she had the feeling this would soon change. 

"Are you serious? This isn't some joke, is it?"

Vivi put a hand on Jungeun's jaw, moving her head just so they could see each other more clearly, and smiled while caressing her skin. 

"I would never joke about this."

And she wouldn't. But just to honor all the time they spent teasing, she couldn't help but do it at the moment as well. 

So when Jungeun closed her eyes, Vivi didn't went straight for her lips. She kissed the girl's neck, hearing a small groan and smiling a little; kissed her jaw trailing one side with quick pecks; left one lingering kiss on her cheeks and a last quick one on her forehead. 

Jungeun whined and Vivi almost laughed at the girl who still had her eyes closed. 

"I'm sorry."

Was the only thing she said before leaning to meet Jungeun's lips.


End file.
